Exposed
by Sonar
Summary: After events had transpired, Iruka would learn more about one of his former students.


Exposed by Sonar

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character mentioned in the story is not my property not do I sponsor them in any shape or form. Blaze Shizuzhaki and Savanna are my characters however and they will not be used without my consent.

Summary: After witnessing some of her hidden powers in action, Iruka does want some answers but learns that more is at stake for one of his former students.

Even as she was by herself after a mission nearly gone deadly, she could of lost control. Her powers had been kept a secret for so long and only those that knew were not even allowed to talk about it. There was only a select few that had known about her powers and Tsunade who was the new hokage had learned about it later on even though Shino found out before she did. She had recalled how it only started with a game of hide and seek that had ended up in Shino taking her to see Sakura to check on her. However, things had changed from there because Blaze had turned the tables on Shino after he got her home. Despite the fact that it would be revealed that she had feelings for him, he had also learned that her life had been in great danger when there was a few unexpected attacks that happened.

From there, her life had been rather interesting even if Shino was at her side to protect her. They had some moments to get closer and to know each other. What she liked about him was that he was able to keep himself from getting too emotional yet being able to show some when it was needed. He was quite protective of her even when she had attacked Kabuto with a jutsu of hers that caused him to get injured in the process when he saw his own fears. She ended up having to save Kabuto but it was obvious that he had felt something for her as well.

Even if she was staying at Shino's place for her own protection, there was times that she did desire to be alone. Danger always found her and during one of those situations, Iruka had shown up only to discover that there was more to her. She had nearly lost control if he had not stepped in and took a hold of her. Still, it left him confused and wondering what he had stumbled into. Honestly, she wished that she could of told Iruka a long time ago. She had felt like she could trust him since he did talk to her when he had time.

She was certain that she could not let Shino or the hokage know that Iruka had found out but this secret could not be kept under wraps forever. Things had been happening yet there was never any time to rest. When there was a chance to take, there was usually some peaceful moments. Still, it felt hard to hide this secret from the people that she had gotten to know. She should of told Iruka when she had the chance to but even she could not understand her powers back then. Still, it was hard to know the full extent of these powers.

Right now, it was certain that she did need all the help she could get and knew that Iruka could be trusted. She was not sure of how he would react to the real reason why she was not at school on those few days when she was younger. She was not sure how much he might of figured out on his own but was it worth burdening him as well? It was hard to think about leaving him in the dark about it. Even if he was a teacher, she knew that he deserved the truth because he did suffer in a sense since he had saved her from taking her own life when she was younger. She did not need to consult anyone about what had to be done or what she should do. It was her choice to make.

As she was walking on the ground, Savanna was near by keeping a watch on her master. Blaze knew that it was a matter of time before Shino noticed that she was not at his place. Aware that there was no school today, she had to do this before someone stopped her. Her mind was made up about it.

Blaze called," Savanna."

Savanna seemed to shift her head while in the air but with her wings, she glided down with no effort at all. Blaze did not seem phased as her left arm moved causing Savanna to land on it. Blaze nearly closed her eyelids that were hiding behind her shades but looked up to the sky instead. It was a relief that there was no sign of danger at all today. All she could do was just hope that Iruka was at his place so they could talk.

Blaze ordered Savanna," Go take a look around but make sure that Shino doesn't spot you."

Savanna chirped and left Blaze's arm after Blaze's arm moved so she could move to the end of it and fly off. Lowering her arm, Blaze was tempted to sigh as Savanna flew off and disappeared from her view. She did know that Shino might of debated on this if he had found out that she had wanted to tell Iruka. She was still walking but it appeared that she was taking her time. Did she want Shino to stop her or would he have understood if he had learned about what happened?

Sighing softly this time, she knew that this might be a hard and emotional topic to talk about. She was almost close to Iruka's place while Savanna was on the look out though Blaze was sure that Savanna would go browsing around anyways. It was better that this was a private matter. She wasn't jumping off roof tops to get to her location. She was walking through the village and of course, it was clear that she would never know who she would encounter.

So far, it did appear that Shino was not tracking her down but it was not always easy to tell since he did usually have his bugs that would help him keep an eye out and sometimes, he could secretly put a bug on someone when they were not looking.

She thought," I hope you won't be mad at me Shino."

She thought that she heard something as she found herself at Iruka's place finally. Taking a deep breath, she felt nervous while moving her hand to answer the door. She recalled how she thought of how it could of happened. She would of thought that Shino would of found a way to get an answer out of her after stopping her. However, he wasn't here to stand in the way. She tapped on the door and waited for an answer.

A voice answered," I'm coming."

Lowering her head, she takes a deep breath, knowing that this was a big deal. After a few more seconds, she looked up as the door was unlocked. The door had moved and it had revealed Iruka. He did seem kind of surprised to see her but found himself curious.

Iruka spoke," Blaze."

Blaze replied," Iruka."

Politely, she nodded her head while he moved away from the door.

Blaze continued," May I come in? I need to talk to you."

He was not sure what he even felt but didn't want to cause another bad situation. She tried her best to try and not appear uneasy but he probably already knew what she came to talk to him about something that was important.

He replied," Of course. Come in."

He allowed her to come in as she entered her place. Still, he knew that she had a good reason for being here. After he closed the door, he saw her taking off her shoes. He kept an eye on her but felt some strange feeling inside. He knew what he had seen that day and after what happened in the past, he was worried for her.

Iruka told her," Please make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink?"

She replied," Tea please."

He nodded.

Iruka said," This is a surprise to see you here but it's nice to have you coming for a visit."

He did smile a bit before walking with her to a room. He motioned her to sit down and excused himself to make some tea for the both of them. She felt uneasy and wasn't sure if Shino had noticed her leave. Iruka got the water ready and set it on the stove before coming back to where Blaze was. He didn't want to leave her hanging by herself.

Iruka spoke," It's a nice day isn't it?"

He was trying to be a bit more casual before their conservation really started. Still, he could tell that she was uneasy.

She replied," Yes it is."

Iruka was standing there but came over a bit closer but gave some distance. She looked up at him and removed her shades to reveal her brown eyes. It did not shock him since he had seen her eyes before. Iruka raised an eyebrow.

She told him," I just wish that I could of came here for a normal visit than having to talk about something that shouldn't of been kept from you all those years."

A silent gasped escaped him without any warning. He wanted to know what she was talking about. Still, he showed somewhat of a sad yet serious look. He knew that she had came to talk to him about what happened when a sneak attack caused others to separate and when she was on her own, he had seen something in her that he didn't expect to see.

Iruka thought," I wonder what this is about but after what I saw, I have to know no matter what."

Iruka started," Blaze..."

He kind of trailed off which seemed unlike him. Still, he had concern in his voice.

Blaze cuts in," It has been painful that I was only able to tell a few people but after all that had happened, I couldn't bring myself to leave you in the dark anymore. I decided that I had to tell you before the ones that know stop me from saying anything."

There was pain and some sorrow in her voice as it had Iruka worried. Silence had followed for at least a minute or so before he went to get the water and anything he needed for the tea. When he came back, she had her hands placed together on her lap, trying not to cry. The memories of it all were painful. Iruka placed a tea bag in the kettle and then came to sit next to her.

Iruka observed," It really bothers you doesn't it?"

She nodded as he noticed her tightening her grip on her own hand.

She told him," I really did want to tell you Iruka but before Tsunade took over, I was ordered not to tell anyone but only a few know."

Iruka questioned," What is this about?"

She answered simply," A dangerous secret that could cost me my life and the lives of those that know."

It caused him to feel shock as she looked to him. Still, it had him curious considering how straight forward she was with her response. There was moments that he wondered if there was something that she hid from him all those years since the day that she went missing and ended up nearly killing herself. What trauma was she put through?

She continued," I feel scared about telling you because I didn't want you to be hurt even if you had saved me from taking my own life. I had really wanted to tell you when you had saved my life but the trauma of what happened was painful to deal with."

Iruka spoke," I thought you were sick and after a few days, it felt like something was wrong. I really want to know what happened on that day Blaze and what you are holding from me."

She asked him," Are you sure?"

Iruka answered with a bit of authority behind it," Yes I do. I cannot stand not knowing what is going on. Ever since you were young, I had wanted to know why you would ever think of ending your own life. I thought it was my fault but even I couldn't get answers back then. No one would tell me."

It pained her to hear him say that as she was tempted to place her shades back on. He was looking at her and was tempted to touch her hands.

Iruka softly spoke," I have to know what happen even if it is painful to hear it. I don't like it when one of my former students must suffer like this. Even if I did not pry into the past but it seems that now is a better time than never."

He knew that making hard choices are hard to make but knew that she made a brave choice even if she knew that it might turn out bad. Inside her mind, she did want to cry but it was too soon to do that. She had to tell him everything. Even if she had managed to tell someone, it did seem to relieve some of the burden and she didn't want Iruka to think that some of the things were his fault.

He poured some tea as she cleared her voice. There was some nervous feelings inside but it did seem to go away as she went to open her mouth. She did not go for her tea right away as it was still hot to touch yet. He looked at his cup as Blaze takes a deep breath.

She told him," Even if I did not want to tell you at first, it felt like you had been a part of it since it happened some time ago."

She paused.

She continued," As a child, I had no idea that all of this would happen until that one day that I was called by the hokage himself. I didn't know why I was even called and did just want to get to school. However, I was ordered to go with the person that is now my sensei to go on a mission."

He was shocked as he was about to pick up his tea cup. A gasp had escaped his lips as his hand nearly knocked down his tea cup.

Iruka exclaimed," WHAT?"

His voice did sound loud as Blaze nearly flinched at the sound of his voice.

Iruka questioned," That is what happened on that day?"

She nods and continues on with her story.

She said," There is still alot more to this story Iruka sensei."

Iruka gulped and decided to let her have the chance to talk but there was a chance that there would be a few more outbursts.

She continued," I didn't understand why but there was two other people as well. I couldn't really remember the other team mates name but there was one named Akana Twotori. Anyways, the three of us were sent on a mission which was the day that I would never forget."

Her body nearly trembled as she thought about it. There was still guilt from that day that her team mates died.

She spoke," That mission had been something that no one was even ready for. On that day, I could recall the rain as we were attacked from all sides. I felt so helpless. I was only merely a kid that was thrown into a battle field. As we got into battle, I could only watch as my team mates died but something had happened inside of me that day."

Iruka asked," Something happened?"

Even as he was listening, he was shocked and did feel angered that someone would dare to throw her onto the battlefield when she was suppose to be at school.

She added," Something did happen on that day and all I did know is that I closed my eyes but when I opened them, every single shinobi on that day had died."

She nearly sobbed as her hands nearly clutched the fabric of her pants.

She told him," There was bodies everywhere as far as I could see. I can't recall how many they were but as I knew that my team mates were dead, I had ended up taking off but was trying to find my way to Kohona. I think it was at least 5 days before I was even found. By then, I was weakened, injured and could not figure out which way I was going. It was so scary. When I finally got close, I saw a man with a bandana and glasses but could not really hear anything. All I could remember was reaching out and I must of passed out."

She gets her cup of tea and holds it to her hand.

She spoke softly," When I woke up, I was not sure how long I was out but all I seen was Ebisu right there at my side. I might of been too weak to talk but all I did know was that my life had changed from there including when I found out along the way that my powers were very different and under the hokage's order was I never to reveal anything about what happened. Still, it was painful to know that I had to be put through this and to feel like my life was in danger."

He told her," Life can be very dangerous but I want to know what happened from there."

She silently gulped and nodded while looking at him. She had lowered her tea cup, placing it on the table as the emotions were threatening to spill out on her.

She replied," Once I had recovered, I was kept under observation but they allowed me to resume my life. I came back to school but when you gave me that look that day, something had caused me to be scared inside as if I feared that day of the attack. I didn't know why but it scared me to the core. I didn't mean to run but the trauma was too much and without anyone to help me with the pain, I thought that taking my own life would stop it."

At that moment, he heard sobbing noises as a tear fell down her face.

She continued," You saved my life that day but it has been hard to really talk to anyone. Sometimes I wished that I had told you that day. Things were so confusing back then and it was so much that words couldn't even come out. I didn't understand why this was happening to me and why I was even assigned in the first place when I was only a child. I just..."

She started to trail off, letting her emotions finally overwhelm her. Iruka's expression did change, knowing that it was clearly too much for her to handle. Even he had never told her about what happened when he noticed her missing. Sometimes he did come off as harsh but he did care about each of his students. He knew how he could be but in reality, he was really a soft person that was would only fight when it was deemed necessary.

Placing his tea cup down, he slid over and placed his arm on her shoulder only to feel her need just to be close to him. He felt her head touching his vest so he adjusted himself just so he could hold her despite having her body sideways against him. Closing her eyelids, she did seem to allow herself to cry. Iruka knew that he had experienced some scary things as a child himself so he could understand but no one deserved that. He didn't want her to even think that she was some sort of weapon but there would be a long talk with anyone that knew about it. Still, anyone would of been traumatized if they had been what she had been through.

Iruka knew that it was brave of her to allow herself to open up to someone like him. He was not sure how many people knew her secret but figured that it would be a few. He wondered if it was really necessary for him to be left out of it in the first place.

A bit of time had passed but it allowed her to feel safe with someone that had an impact on her life. Iruka knew that she had been somewhat of a quiet girl yet it seemed that she was special. He knew that she may of gotten some strange treatment but she wasn't exactly an outcast. She may of been picked on but he knew that he made up for how he had treated her at times. He knew that there was times that he should of checked on her instead of dealing with the trouble makers.

Blaze was thinking about how she had to let him know. She was not sure on who Shino might react to her telling Iruka about what she had to say. Even if she did not expect him to show up, he had been there when she needed him the most. Blaze was slowly starting to calm down but wished that Shino was here to hold her.

Iruka spoke," It's not your fault that you have been given a gift but I can understand that this is rather hard for you. Even if I do not know all the things you have gone through, I am just relieved that you had told me the truth about it. I sometimes think of the past and what could of happened. Events cannot be controlled and they are unexpected. You were young back then but you have changed since then."

He was speaking softly while stroking her long brown hair. Blaze could hear his voice as she was able to stop crying but was still unsettled. He knew that she wasn't fragile but was more of a vulnerable person if she let others in. He knew that since making friends with Shikamaru, she had been able to talk a bit more. She never really felt like she fit in when she was a kid and despite being a bird talker, she was not the only one that talked to animals. She never understood why she got picked on at times. There was times that she missed Kabuto even if she knew that he was the enemy.

Iruka could tell that she has gone silent but her breathing was present. He knew that if he had to relive his past, it would of probably been hard to talk about it. He knew that he lost his parents just like Naruto did to the nine tails fox which is sealed within Naruto. Iruka sighed softly.

Iruka asked," Are you all right?"

Blaze seemed to respond and looked up. He saw that her face was a bit red from the tears. He could see some stray tears and wiped them away. She managed a nod.

Iruka told her," It isn't a weakness to cry once in a while."

It felt assuring in a sense.

Blaze replied," Thank you."

He nodded," Your welcome though I am relieved that we were able to talk. Even if you were once my student, I do care about what happens to every one of the students that go out there."

He touches her shoulder.

Iruka suggested," How about we wash your face?"

She was not sure on how to react but doesn't stop him as he takes her to the washroom to help her clean up. What she was unaware of was the fact that Shino would locate her soon. He must of realized by now that she was gone from his place. Still, she knew that having this secret was a burden. Once she was cleaned up, the two of them went back to the couch.

Blaze confessed," Even if I was told not to tell anyone, I feel a burden lifted off my shoulders. I had wanted to tell you for some time but things kept happening. Back then, I was not able to express myself the way I can now."

Iruka replied," I understand but you are not alone in this. Those that you have told including myself will be there for you and even those that don't know the truth will be there for you. I'm not mad at you because secrets are meant to be hidden. Still, it feels like a burden was lifted off my shoulders as well. At least I know now what is going on considering what I saw in your battle."

Blaze nods, nearly lowering her head. He did feel some relief but wasn't feeling calm about it in a sense.

Iruka confessed," They had no right to throw you into a mission when you were a child."

Blaze replied," I never understood why it happened but I assumed that they must of known something was up with me. I wondered why I was thrown into that situation without any warning and why I wasn't told about it either. Things felt so confusing sensei. I could nearly cry when I have to think of those events."

Iruka spoke," I don't know why they would do that but they should of waited until you were more qualified to go on missions than throw you into a battle you were not ready for."

There was moments where it was hard to say if there was something that they might of seen in her that made them want to test her before she was ready. Usually people don't talk about their past but it brought him some answers that he needed to know about. She probably had plenty to share but he wouldn't push her. Still, this kind of thing had him questioning why it had to be her dealing with that. He wondered if she was in some sort of danger.

Iruka had been almost tempted to tell her that he was close to wanting answers but hearing it from her gave him some form of closure. She had been through so much on her own and yet fate had spared her from becoming another victim to a grave. At least she had some friends as well that would be there for her even if they did not know the whole story. He couldn't of forgiven himself if something happened to her.

She spoke softly," It is something that I would never want to go through again."

He did not know the full extent of her abilities yet it probably made sense that she might be in serious danger if those abilities are special. Still, he knew that Kabuto had been around her when she was younger. He knew that things would only get more challenging but at least he knew the situation of the day that she went missing. He knew that she might share more with him. To hold a burden like that was too much for her to carry on her own.

He told her," You won't be alone at least when dealing with this."

Blaze was not sure if she could be assured by those words and yet she sensed how sincere his words were. He wouldn't of said it if didn't mean anything. He knew that there was only so much that he could do since he was a teacher. Still, he was glad to be of help to her. No matter what danger she was in, he would like to be able to be there if she needed someone to talk to. There was still plenty that had to be discussed.

Blaze nods, feeling the need not to even say a word. Still, it meant the world to her to have him listen to her. Besides, if it was not for him witnessing events later on, he probably would not know what to think. His hand had touched hers as he smiled. Despite it all, she knew that she told the right person. However, it seems like company was about to arrive. Blaze made eye contact with him.

Iruka could tell that she felt a bit more relaxed now. The silence between them was disturbed by a knock at the door. He snapped out of his thoughts.

Iruka spoke," I wonder who could be coming to see me now."

Blaze raised an eyebrow while Iruka excused himself and went to the door. She was tempted to go with him. Still, it might be for him or maybe someone had been trying to find her. Of course, it would be the second option as Iruka opened the door to find that it was Shino Aburame. Apparently, he had noticed her disappearance from the Aburame compound.

Iruka asked," Can I help you, Shino?"

Shino seemed to remained calm and collected while pushing up his dark shades.

Shino replied," I was wondering if Blaze has come here."

So he must of tracked her down as she seemed to be not surprised. She wondered if he had a bug planted on her or not. Blaze got up to her feet and walked over as Iruka was about to answer. Shino turned his head just a bit and saw that Blaze was right there. Shino did feel some relief but didn't show it.

Iruka answered," She's right here."

Shino looked towards Blaze," I came to pick you up after I didn't find you at home."

Blaze nearly blushed as he seemed to be patient. Blaze was done here anyways. She knew that if she continued, she might make Iruka worry since she was a target of Oorochimaru. For now, she knew that Iruka got his closure on what happened in the past and learned a bit more about her in the process.

Blaze said," Sorry about that, Shino. I came to visit Iruka sensei."

Shino wondered if she was done but she moved past Iruka.

Blaze told Iruka," Thank you."

Iruka smirks," I should be thanking you but if you need someone to talk to, please come by again. I will be around when I can be."

It shouldn't of surprised Iruka but she came over and gave him a hug. Iruka returned the hug, knowing that it was much needed. The hug lasted for a few seconds before they both broke away. She nods as she gets her shoes on. At least it was out of her system as Shino was watching her get ready. He was not sure what happened but somehow, he sensed that she was feeling calm. She takes in a breath.

Blaze spoke," I guess I will be on my way. Goodbye, Iruka sensei."

Even if he was their former teacher, he was treated with respect by many.

Iruka said," Goodbye Blaze & Shino. Have a good day."

Blaze gets out the door as Shino leaves her room to get past. Shino and Blaze nods before leaving together. She was not sure if Shino had a bug listening to her conservation so he would know but he apparently did respect her. Iruka closes the door and goes to clean up the dishes left on the table.

At the moment, Blaze knew that Shino was just making sure that she was all right. He had been rather protective of her since learning her secret. After all, she was living with him after her own place was destroyed in an attack. He knew that she felt the closet to him and Shikamaru yet she had shown feelings towards him which caught him offguard.

Shino told her," You could of left a note if you were going to visit."

Blaze nearly blushed.

She replied," I'm sorry about that, Shino. I'll keep that in mind."

She knew that he would of tracked her down if she got too far away. He knew that her powers were what the enemies were after. Blaze moved closer to him as they were walking side by side. To her, she didn't mind if there was bugs living inside of his body that fed off his chakra. There was just something about him that made her intrigued about him. For Shino, he didn't mind her company as she seemed to be mostly calm and didn't seem freaked out by him at all. To her, his ability to control bugs impressed her. For them, it felt like a clear match that they would be good friends and even more than that. They were still young yet but he cared for her as well.

Blaze looked towards him. He felt her looking towards him and casts a look back at her.

He asked," Feeling all right?"

She nods while letting her hand brush against his skin while they were walking together. Still, she could be honest with him without him not doing any emotional outbursts. He wondered what she had discussed with Iruka.

She asked," Would you be mad with me if I spoke with Iruka about my secret?"

There was a slight movement on the eyebrow on his part as he managed not to stop in his steps. Shino could of been mad at her but wasn't. Truthfully, there was probably more than what meets the eye when it came to her talking to Iruka. From what he had known, Iruka had seen some of her abilities and stopped her from losing control.

Shino replied," You had your reasons."

She was caught offguard but he was to the point. He knew that she had opened up to him since they been around each other.

Shino continued," You had dealt with a lot so it's understandable that you had shared with him what you had to share."

He was very understanding when it came to her. Blaze smirks a bit as he could see it. He knew that there was only so much he could do but what mattered is that she relieved herself of a burden that probably bothered her. Besides, it was just another person that knew her secret as well as what she had to share with that person.

He moved his hand and touched his hand against hers. No one had really noticed as they didn't have many people around them. His hand held hers causing her to blush a bit. She noticed that it was a loose grip but he still kept his hand on hers. She could of thanked him for being so understanding but it felt like it was not needed. He wasn't going to let her be alone. No matter what, he was going to be there for her.

She said," At least, I told him."

Shino replied," Exactly."

No more words had to be said as they walked together back to the Aburame compound. With that out of that way, what challenges waited the two of them?


End file.
